A procedure will be perfected to simultaneously isolate from peripheral nerve myelin, axolemma, axons and Schwann cells. The in situ origin of the membrane fractions will be established by histochemistry and radioautography at the electron microscopic level. The lipid, protein and enzymatic profile of each cellular fraction will be established in peripheral nerve fractions obtained first from bovine intradural roots followed by rabbit sciatic nerve. The role of the cellular constituents will be investigated in animal model which produces peripheral nerve abnormalities (streptozotocin induced diabetes in rabbits) by comparing the molecular composition of the cellular constituents obtained from control and diseased peripheral nerve.